degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Dream It's Over
Don't Dream It's Over is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on February 23, 2004 on CTV Television and on June 18, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Christine Alexiou and directed by Allan Eastman. The episode shares its title with the song by Crowded House. Summary Terri decides to give Rick a second chance, but she might be risking everything. When she's forced to choose between her loyalties to Paige and her feelings for Rick, the results are chaotic. Meanwhile, Sean is tired and jealous of Marco always hanging around Ellie. Extended Overview The episode starts with Paige telling Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner about her parents lending her the van for the weekend, and they can all go to the park. Terri comes in and is disappointed as she doesn't have anyone to go with. Paige suggests Terri bring someone and she happily agrees. Later while they're in Drama class, Terri is partnered with Rick, her ex-boyfriend. They do a trust game where Terri has to fall back into Rick's arms. At first she doesn't trust him, but then closes her eyes and falls back and he catches her. Then afterwards they talk about Drama. Then Rick starts apologizing for what he did to Terri, but then she tells him she'll see him in Bio and leaves. Ellie and Marco are talking and are planning to go to an Indian movie which Ashley says she should do things with Sean cause change isn't always bad. Then Sean visits Ellie at her co-op job and invites her to Elimination Round 3, an action franchise. She remembers about her plans with Marco but accepts anyway. Then Spinner, Paige, Jimmy and Hazel are eating at The Dot when Terri comes in with Rick. All of them can't believe their eyes. Then Rick and Terri go have something to drink. They decide to bring Rick along for the ride. Ellie and Marco go to the movies where Jay looks at him weird; then he and Alex go buy popcorn. Sean is disappointed that Marco is there but just wants to get seats. Everyone arrives at the park where Terri and Rick talk. Then Sean is at the movies and looks at Marco who is laughing at the movie. Sean goes to eat popcorn but Marco's hand is there and quickly pulls it away. Back at the park, Paige tries to convince Terri to get away from Rick. Then she calls him a "psycho" and he storms into the woods. Terri then tells Paige she's sick of her telling her what to do and follows Rick. There Rick is furious, and he and Terri talk and kiss then she wants to go back, but he suggests they walk. Then after an argument he grabs her arm hard, and wouldn't let go. Terri tried to pull away, but just when he let go, she was trying to get away and she falls, hitting her head on a rock. Paige is worried and goes with Spinner to find Terri there. Rick takes off as they find Terri and call an ambulance. At school, everyone finds out about Terri and send her a get well card. Sean sees Ellie sitting with Marco and tries to get Marco out of there so he and Ellie can talk; she gets mad and leaves. At the hospital, they see Terri and her dad. He says there is a blood clot and they have to do surgery. He then finds out they knew Rick was abusive and tells them off and leaves to tend for Terri. Paige leaves. Spinner and Paige start to make out, and Spinner stops her, saying she's just doing that because of Terri, and Paige gets mad. They both blame each other for Terri's injury and he goes to The Dot and she leaves. The next day, Spinner sees Rick in the car and tells him to get out of there and almost punches him, but Paige stops him. Rick's mom comes out and they leave. Spinner then rushes out, and he and Paige start crying. Ellie tells Marco she's dumping Sean, but he says Sean can be great for her. She then finds Sean and tells him she's sorry, and they kiss. Spinner and Paige visit Terri and her dad apologizes for what he said to them, saying he was "way out of line" the previous day, and assures them that they are good friends. They look at her in the bed, and the episode ends. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. *In this episode Terri is put in a coma due to hitting her head on a cinder block. *This marks the last appearance of Rick until Mercy Street. *Counting the series as a whole this is Snake's 100th episode. |-| Gallery= blfkjaf.PNG lolspinnerthinkshe'ssokewl.PNG blarghargh.PNG wtfaretheydoing.PNG he'sbaq.PNG creeper.PNG howisheabletocarryher?.PNG teacher'spet.PNG lsgkjkla.PNG ellie+sean=love.PNG thedot.PNG he'ssuchapedoomg.PNG gklajfkl.PNG 6755m.png pokerfacesean.PNG gkajklf.PNG 16.PNG lolcalmdownbro.PNG whyaretherecementblockseverywherelol?.PNG blkakljl.PNG loli'mscarednow.PNG 21.PNG 22.PNG oshitwhatdidido.PNG 24.PNG weloveyouterri.PNG 26.PNG 29.PNG wat.PNG 317 001.jpg File:317 002.jpg File:317 003.jpg File:317 004.jpg File:317 005.jpg File:317 006.jpg Toddterri.png lkj.png 353k.png 3-17-1.jpg 3-17-3.jpg tumblr_lf4n4rO1PO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n6fmLYn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4nemcUBX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4ne9O1HQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n8k6DQJ1qc1tpr.jpg s_degrassi3170209.jpg s_degrassi3170220.jpg s_degrassi3170221.jpg s_degrassi3170222.jpg s_degrassi3170217.jpg s_degrassi3170247.jpg s_degrassi3170250.jpg s_degrassi3170266.jpg s_degrassi3170274.jpg s_degrassi3170277.jpg s_degrassi3170282.jpg s_degrassi3170283.jpg s_degrassi3170285.jpg 6-brucas59g.jpg 7-brucas59j.jpg Images (7)).jpg Tumblr lf4mzoEHe11qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4n9rXLIc1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4nd5WEd81qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4nh7DyCn1qc1tpr.jpg Terri-rick-degrassi-relationship-abuse.jpg 8687.png Errt.png Glk.jpg Tumblr lf4n94QK2C1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4n3tEUbw1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7zo9pNyWZ1qdsa9uo1 250.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Cynthia Asperger as Mrs. Murray *Geoff Bowes as Todd McGreggor *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Terri: (About Paige) "I am so sorry." Rick: "Paige does not matter. SHE DOES NOT MATTER!" Terri: "Please, Rick. Calm down." Rick: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy...that we're...together again. *kisses Terri* We're made for each other." Terri: "Come back. Ignore Paige." Rick: "No, let's walk." Terri: "It's really far." Rick: "She called me a psycho!" Terri: "That's just Paige being Paige." Rick: "...That makes it okay? Do my feelings mean NOTHING to you?" Terri: "Lets go...Rick..." Rick: "Don't you DARE choose Paige over me again. DON'T YOU DARE!" Terri: "I'm going back." Rick: "You can't leave, you understand?" Terri: "Rick, you're hurting me!" Rick: "You're not going. Not. NOT. NOT!" |-| Featured Music= *''"On A Summer Nite"'' by Supergarage *''"Post Teen Crisis"'' by Supergarage *''"Shameless"'' by Vivan George |-| Links= *Watch Don't Dream It's Over on Youtube *Watch Don't Dream It's Over on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes